Crazy Night As A Watchman
by Yellowfruit
Summary: Quan loses his job as a bus boy at the hotel and decides to get a new one. He gets hired at a museum as a watchman and finds his self in a mess. He'll soon find out about a plot to rob the museum.
1. Chapter 1

I put my uniform back into the locker, pack my things and left. I stormed out the Montorella hotel angry. I had been working at the hotel as a bus boy since I was sixteen. I got the job because I needed money for college. Now I'm eighteen.

I got fired all because one punk wouldn't stop messing with me. I'm use to being bothered by other people but this guy was asking for it. He would drop drinks on the floor and call me over for unnecessary reasons. Finally he took the cake when he hit Kate on her bottom. No man had the right to treat a woman like that! Especially a woman name Kate Holkins.

"Yeah, baby that's what I'm talking about!" He said grinning.

Just as Kate was about to slap him I ran towards him like a cheetah and punched him in the face. He rubbed his mouth and tried to come at me with his fist. But I dodged it and gave him another blow.

"You never touch a woman without her permission," I said.

Soon as I said that, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Sure enough it was the manager. "I'd like to speak to you Mr. Jones,"he said.

Now here I am hailing for a taxi.

"Hey, Quan," I heard a voice from behind me.

It was Kate. "Hi, how are you?"

"Fine, I just like to thank you for what you did back there," Kate said walking next to me. "I'm sorry you lost your job."

"It's okay. Someone needed to teach that jerk a lesson," I said punching my fist together.

"If you like, I could give you a ride and we can talk over some coffee," Kate said.

How could I say no to that? A date with a girl I've liked for years. Score one for the big dogs! "Yes!" I said so loud Kate almost jumped.

**A week later**

I sat in my house looking in the news paper. I had put out so many applications, I shivered at the thought of signing another paper. No place was hiring. I don't know how I was going to afford books for my classes or my rent for that matter. I suddenly heard the phone ring. I picked it up.

"Hi its me, Kate and I've got a job for you," she said.

Kate had told me to go to Hollie street and and there I would find a History Museum. She pulled a few strings to get me a job at the museum. She said that a guy that was her father's old friend said they needed a watchman. I walked into the big building. There were hundreds of people but I spotted Kate from a long shot. She was standing next to an older guy.

"Hi Quan, this is Mr. Rollie. Mr. Rollie this is Quan," Kate said.

"It's nice to meet you young man, Kate told me about how you stood up for her and lost your job," He said shaking my hand.

"Oh it was nothing, really," I said modestly.

"Well, you see, a lot of the watch men have quit. They think the artifacts come to life at night. Crazy people. So, we could really use you. Just say when you want to meet the boss and you're hired," He said.

I said yes of course and I was explained the basics by Mr. Walter my boss. I wanted to ask if I had enough experience to be working on this job but I didn't want to spoil the opportunity. He told me to come back when it got late because I would be the night watch man. When me and Kate left, I thanked her graciously.

"I don't know how I'll ever repay you," I said.

"Oh, don't worry. You're buying me lunch," she said smiling her pretty smile.

--

I could hear every sound made inside the museum. I was alone in the old Museum. It was my first time working as a watchman. Believe me I really didn't care for walking around at night in a building all by myself. But I wasn't scared. I liked shining the light on old artifacts.

Mr. Walter said that I was the only watchman working at night because the others had quit out of fear. Those people were nuts! They thought the artifacts came to life.I walked through the marble floors shining my light on particular spots or just strange artifacts that I thought were interesting.

"Ahh, this is so boring, I could sleep standing up," I said aloud.

I walked back into the watch room where about twenty TV's sat in front of me. They showed the view of all the camera's in the Museum. I pulled a rolled up word search from my back pocket and began working on a puzzle. Every now and then I looked up to watch the TVs. I seriously hoped things would be okay and I wouldn't have any trouble. But we all know it doesn't work like that.

Suddenly I saw a flash of something on the camera. Well more like a shadow. I got my flashlight and I was about go to the location. Then I thought, what am I doing I need to call the police. I looked for a telephone but couldn't find one. I remembered there was one in the lobby so I decided to go for it. I ran to the lobby and just when I made it to the phone I heard a running noise.

_"__Uh Oh,"_ I said in my mind.

I took my flashlight out with shaking hands and shined it on every spot around me. I sighed for relief when I saw nothing out of the ordinary. I was about to pick up the phone when something hit my hand like a whip and knocked it out.

Quickly I spun around to see where it came from.

**First story on fan fic hope you enjoy! Please review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

I turned around to see what made me drop the phone and all I saw was the T-Rex fossil display. There was no way someone could have hit me and disappeared that fast. This place was starting to give me the creeps. I didn't scare easily but when something like this happens, you kind of question your mental state. I shook my head and decided to go check out the watch room. When the fossil display began to move. I quickly jumped back but the tail bone wrapped around my ankle and lifted me up in mid-air! I tried to struggle to get a loose while I was upside down.

"This cannot be happening!" I said hoping I was dreaming but I wasn't.

"No my friend, you are not dreaming," a male voice said.

I looked down which made me even more scared since I was at least nine feet off the ground. I saw a man who appeared to have white hair and was wearing a three piece suit. "Can you help me get down from here?!" I called down to him.

The man nodded and walked closer to the display. "Now boy, put him down he's not a toy!" the man said sternly.

The display made a dog like noise and surprisingly sat me down softly and petted me on the head.

The man walked up to me and shook my hand. "I hope he didn't shake you up too bad," he said. "My name is Charles Darwin.

"Thank for saving my butt man," I said perplex from what just happen. "How could this be...? What?"

"You seem to have took it better than the last three," he said. "At night the museum comes to life. That's why you should have remembered to lock up the guards around the specimens," he said in a British accent.

It hit me, _my boss told me to make sure I locked up everything_. "Hey, are you crazy or something? This can't be true."

"How can you say that when it's right in front of you?" Charles said.

"Hey, if this is true then that means you're the guy who came up with the evolution theory," I said remembering history.

"Yes, it took me years to get proof but bloody if I was not going down without a fight," he said but was suddenly interrupted by a noise. "Oh no, the cave men are coming!"

Before I could blink we were surrounded by people who were dressed in furs. One of them walked up and said some gibberish that sounded like one of the apes off the animal planet channel. Unfortunately I think he was directing it towards me.

"I... don't understand... what are you saying," I said doing hand signs.

"You shouldn't have done that," Charles said from behind me.

"Huh,huh, huh," cheered all the other cave men.

They got closer to me and lift me up. Some of them had my legs and others had my arms. "What's going on?" I I remembered when we studied about this Chinese emperor who pulled on men's limbs until they told him what he wanted to hear."Aw, no, let go," I screamed as they began to pull me like a slinky.

Something growled loudly and made them release me. Leaving me on the ground with a hurt back. I looked up to notice the T-Rex patting me and whimpering.

"Thanks for saving me, _Rex," _I said getting up. "Not so much thanks to you though Charles."

"Sorry about that," he said smiling.

I walked down the lobby to see more people from history. I saw Lewis and Clarke, George Washington, and I even saw Pocahontas. _This had to be the most awesome and scary experience ever_, I thought to myself. I notice Charles have stopped and was starring at a pretty Indian woman. The was the lady who had helped Lewis and Clarke through their journey.

"So, who's this?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I've never talked to her," Charles said.

"You should ask her her name. That way she can get to know you," I said.

"I'm so shy when it comes to that sort of thing," Charles said.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to each other," I said as if I knew her.

We walked over to the display. On the bottom of the glass like container it had the name _Sacagawea. _I tried to pronounce it but I knew I wasn't saying it right.

"Hello, there young woman, I was wonder if you could tell me your name," Charles said.

But the the woman kept doing the hand signals that she couldn't hear wht he was saying.

"Uh, I think the booth is sound proof that's why she can't respond to you properly," I said.

"Oh, I guess I'll never have my chance," he said.

"Don't worry man, I have problems too. I like a girl who probably just wants to be friends with me. Plus my job turned out to be weirder than anything I've ever seen," I said. "I can't tell anyone because they'll think I'm bannana's."

We both sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

I went back home the next morning thinking of last night like a dream or more like a nightmare. I couldn't believe those other guys were right! Artifacts coming to life at night! I wanted to tell someone but they would think I was crazy. Then if I quit the job I would be broke and have to drop out of college. Plus I would have to explain to Kate why I quit. I went to sleep the last few hours waking up to my alarm. It was time to go to school.

I took a hot shower, brush my teeth, brush my hair, and got my books and left. As usual like every morning I caught a ride with my friend Joe. He rode up in my apartment's parking lot and blew the horn.

"Cut out all that noise!" some people yelled out their window. "Some people like to sleep in the morning!"

I ran outside and got into his small Volts Wagon. He drove off into the rode.

"Yo Quan, what took you so long?" He asked.

"Man, I've got this new job and I have to work late, so I slept in," I said yawning. I'm a watchman for the museum. I'm the only one that works at night."

"My aunt was a security guard once. She had to watch the cameras at night. She said the freaks, come out at night," Joe said keeping his eyes on the rode.

"Believe me she knows what she's talking about," I said more to myself.

We drove into the college parking lot which was packed with other student's cars. So Joe just parked somewhere near the benches that people sat at to eat or talk. We both got out of the the car. Joe rubbed his car and wished it luck. Hoping no one didn't catch or vandalize it.

"You sure you should just leave it parked there," I said.

"It's either that or be late for class," he said running.

We got to class just in time before the bell ringed. We both took a seat in the front. This class taught you how a person thinks or why they made the choices they made. Basically, therapist stuff. The teacher walked to the front.

"Today we are going to talk about how you can get on a person's good side by giving them what they want or what they don't have," she said.

For some odd reason this made me think about the night at the museum when I was being attacked. Maybe if I got on the historians good side, my job would be a lot easier. But I was going to have to do a little research on my historian friends. I might just need a little help. I looked at Joe who seem to be about to fall asleep.

**Few hours later**

I was sitting in my History class. Listening and taking notes. I heard that Chinese emperor's valued a special golden cup given to them as luck or good fortune. _Hmmmm, that's good to know_. I was still wondering how was I going to get Joe to help me. Out of nowhere as if asking for my request. The intercom stated that someone with a white Volts Wagon had parked in a none parking area and received a ticket.

**Later**...

I watched as Joe took the ticket off the car and shook his head. "There's no way I can afford this. I can hardly afford my dorm," he said as we got into the car. "I need a job."

"Well, I could get you the hook up as a watchman," I said. "It pays $7.00 an hour."

"You can do that for me," he said.

"It's not like they have that much security and they need it bad," I said.

"Thanks," Joe said hitting me in the shoulder. I cringed at the pain. "Are you okay, man?"

"Yeah, my limbs just got a little outstretched yesterday," I said remembering the events from last night.

**Later..**

As soon as I got home, I went straight to the library and did research. I found a lot of good info. Tonight, I would be ready for them! At least I think I would.


	4. Chapter 4

That evening me and Joe went to the museum. Luckily Joe was granted a job. Joe couldn't stop thanking me. It was all working out. I had my best friend and most of all, a free ride to work. I stayed at the museum. Joe was not going to start work until I wouldn't be alone tonight.

I spent most of my time finishing my work for college in the lobby bench. The rest of the time I observed the artifacts and looked at the names. I had a few tricks up my sleeve. I had my book bag with me. It was full of sweet surprises. I just hope this would work.

Soon it became dark and the tourist left. I met Mr. Rollie and he gave me the keys to lock up.

"Now you lock up tight and remember to keep your eyes wide open," he said grinning.

"I'll be sure to do that," I said taking the keys.

I did as he said. I picked up my book bag and took out a golden cup and a Frisbee. I had to do this first or I'd be too anxious and mess up. I waited and watched in amazement as the historic figures came to life. It was like a fairytale that a child dreamed of.

I walked over towards the T-Rex and I held out the Frisbee. He started to react like a dog. Jumping and breathing hard. Which was amazing, because he made the whole museum shake. I threw the Frisbee up and the T-Rex caught it with his mouth. He gave it back and I repeated the same motion twice. I heard some grunts. I walked towards the fur dressed men who pulled my limbs the other day. They began to grunt in their language. I pounded on my chest and acted like Tarzan. All the men stopped and stared. All except the leader. He walked towards me and looked me in the eye. He grunted, which probably meant I was aloud to speak. I held out the golden cup as a offering. The leader's eyes widen and he began to grunt happily this time. He spitted in his hand and held it out for me to shake. I didn't want to but I spitted in my hand and shook his hand. I knew this meant we were good.

I walked back to go to the bathroom so I could wash my hands. I walked through a crowd of other historians. When I made it to the bathroom, I washed my hands with soap in the sink. I walked out of the bathroom after I finished.

"Hey, you sure are handsome," I heard a voice say. I turned around to see Mona Lisa talking to me. I couldn't believe the woman in the portrait was talking to me. "Are you going to sit there and stare at me or are you going to ask me what I want," she said.

"Well, go on," I said.

"I was just going to say, if you need to know anything just ask me. I see and hear everything that goes on in this place," she said.

"Um, well, thanks," I said still shocked that I was talking to a painting.

I quickly ran back to the lobby where the T-Rex stood holding the Frisbee. He threw it to me. I caught it and threw it back.I froze when I saw the "thinker". He had that same curious expression when I saw him as a sculpture.

"How can I help you?" I asked him.

"I was wondering what you and the beast were doing," he said having a thoughtful expression.

"We were just playing fetch," I said. "Do you wanna give it a try?" I asked holding out the Frisbee.

"I'll have to think about it," he said.

"Man don't think. Do it! I said.

After starring at the Frisbee as if observing it, he took it and threw it in a sloppy way. But the T-Rex still caught it.

"You know this is kind of fun," the "thinker" said throwing the Frisbee with better aim this time.

I left him and the T-Rex. I found my boy Charles Darwin, sitting by his self on the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked over to where Charles was sitting and sat next to him. He seemed to not notice me until I said something.

"Hey, Charles you should have seen me handle those cave men!" I said bragging. "What's going on with you?"

"Well, nothing really. It's just I can't talk to her, if I can't communicate," Charles said looking sad.

"Oh, I'll figure something out. But for now you can help me get on these guys good side," I said.

"Sure, I'll help you Sire Quan. I need to get back into adventuring anyway," he said standing up.

"Okay so, I'll help you get Miss Pretty and you'll help me with the rest of the historians," I said.

"Yes," he said.

We walked off to join the crowd of old artifacts. I took the time to stare and talk to them. If I thought it was safe, of course. I talked to Betsy Ross who ask me a million of questions about how she could make the American flag. I watched Christopher Columbus and Amerigo fuss about rather they were in Asia or not. Harriet Tubman was looking for the North star but could not find one. I went into the art room and found that several other pictures were alive like the Mona Lisa. I wondered why some historians were locked up inside glass like displays and some were not. I discovered that they were statues in the art room.

That night was pretty crazy but I had it more under control than last night. Little did I know what was going to happen in a few minutes. I took Charles back to the Indian woman who stood in the glass display. Again they tried to communicate with hand signs but Charles couldn't understand. To be a scientist he sure was dumb at times. Before I knew it,, I heard a bunch of people yelling and soon a ball flew towards us. Luckily me and Charles jumped in time to dodge it. But the glass display shattered into pieces. Charles got up and ran to the Indian lady who now was lain on the ground. I looked around and found that the cavemen were celebrating by throwing a gigantic rock into the air.

I approached the group of men this time less afraid. I guess they could tell by the look on my face that they had done something wrong. Because they all walked over to Charles and the Indian woman. I stopped them before they tried to pick up the glass. I ran and got trash bags and gloves for each of them. Then I demonstrated how to use it. The glass was picked up and disposed of in no time.

"How am I suppose to tell Mr. Rollie how the display is broken?" I said looking at the broken glass of the display.

"Tell him the truth," Charles said.

"So he can think I'm a loony bin! He'll just fire me. Heck, after he sees this, he'll make sure I never get hired nowhere in town," I said more to myself.

I notice the woman laying in his arms was waking up.

"Hey there, are you okay?" Charles asked gently.

"Yes, I think so. It was just the shock of it all," she said rubbing her head.

She looked from me to him. ""Who are you?"

"Well, this is Quan the new watchman and I'm Charles Darwin," he said.

"Nice to meet you both," she said in a funny accent. "My name is Sacagawea."

"So that's how you pronounce your name," I said.

"Nice to meet you too, _Sacagawea_," Charles said smiling. "I'm a researcher I would like to know all about your world."

"We should go some where and talk," Sacagawea said.

Both of them walked off leaving me alone with the mess.

"Sure you love birds just have a good time, while I figure out how to get out of this mess," I said a little mad Charles left me alone when I needed his help most. But I was glad him and Miss pretty finally hooked up.

I realize I was going to have to make another plan or be sued and lose my job at the same time. An idea struck me but this meant I was going to need help from my assistant.


	6. Chapter 6

I ran and got my book pack. I took out my cellphone and quickly dialed the numbers. I knew Joe would either be at the club partying or somewhere trying to find a second job. My first choice was right. When Joe picked up the the phone on the fourth ring, I could hear Florida Get Low playing in the back.

"Hey, who's this," he said in loud voice.

"It's me, Quan," I yelled.

"Man, what you doing calling so late at night. Shouldn't you be working?"Joe said.

"Shouldn't you be asleep or looking for a job? Listen, I really need your help," I said.

I could tell he had either went outside or into another room because I couldn't hear the music that good.

"Don't tell me. You've broken something that's expensive, in the museum, and you need my help to fix it," he said as if reading my mind.

"Yeah, that's exactly right. How did you........" I was cut off.

"You always get into some kind of trouble and need me to be a diversion," he said.

"Okay, well there's a big whole in the display and I have no idea what to do," I said.

"Is it made of glass?"

"Yes," I said.

"I'll be over there right away Quan," Joe said.

"Thanks Joe," I said. Then we hung up.

**Next morning**

Me and Joe had slept in the watchman's office that night and didn't wake up until the next morning. Not that we had slept that long since we were up all night trying to repair the broken display. We had help from the historians which took Joe awhile to adjust to. Especially after Mona Lisa gave him a scare. But we got the job done pretty well.

I woke up to the janitor's vacuum as usual. Joe eventually woke up after me. We both got up and went to look at the display. You could hardly tell that it wasn't completely glass. We use hot glue, clear duck tape, and a glass like plastic. Darwin made precise measures to make sure the fake glass would fit into the space of the broken display. After spending of hot gluing it down we put tape around it to hold it. we were now taking the tape off of it and it held solid and strong.

"You know if someone takes a good look at this they'll know it doesn't belong," Joe said.

"I know but for now it's just going to have to do" I said.

I saw Kate walking around leading a bunch of students and telling them about the exhibits. I told Joe I needed to talk to someone. So I ran towards Kate who had seem to give the kids a break.

"I didn't know you work for the museum too," I said.

"Yes, I give kids or tourist tours of the museum sometimes," she said smiling.

"That's great," I said.

"Do you want to go out to eat or take a walk to the park later on?" I asked.

"Are you asking me to go on a date with you Quan?" Kate said.

"Only if you're saying yes," I said.

"Yes, it is," Kate said smiling. "What time?"

"Anytime if you're free right now," I said.

"I sure am," Kate said.

I began to walk out but I put up a wait sign up for Kate and turned around. I went over to Joe and told him thanks for everything. He looked over and saw Kate. He winked at me and said he would be going. Me and Kate left and went to the park. The sun was shining bright and other people around us seem to be having fun.

"What are you mastering right now?" Kate said.

"I'm not sure, I'm just doing a little of everything," I said.

"That's a good way to find what you're looking for," Kate said.

I Notice Kate was looking at something. There were two people riding a bike that had two seats. I watched as the two people got off the bike.

"You want to try?" I asked.

"Try what?"

I got up and asked the bikers if it was okay for me to use the bike for a short while. I expected them to look at me like I was crazy but they just said sure. I got in the front and Kate got on the back of the tricycle. We both laughed as we rode down and through the path of the park's bike trails. Eventually the bike was returned and I spent the rest of my day with Kate. Luckily I didn't have to go to college today. We sat in the Cafe eating Fries and strawberry ice cream.

I was walking her back to her home when she said, "Today was really fun."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," I said smiling.

We sat on the porch step together.

"You need to know something," she said.

"Yes," I said.

"I've never told anyone this. But ever since I've known Mr. Rollie, he's seems to be a little too excited about the artifacts and the portraits. I always have respected and liked him. But sometimes he talks like he owns the museum. I just thought you might need to know that,"Kate said.

"Thanks for telling me but I want let anything get by me," I said thinking that I knew what she meant.

"I hope so," she said.

She stood up I followed.

"Guess this is goodbye," I said.

"I guess so," she said.

I was about to leave but I quickly turned around and said, "Kate."

She faced me and looked directly into my eyes. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"What are you doing?" Kate said as I lowered my face closer to hers.

"This," I said almost in a whisper.

Our lips touch softly and we pulled away a little. Then my lips smashed onto hers. We kiss deeply for a what seem like eternity. Her hands playing with my hair and mine on her waist. We finally pulled away.

"I've got to go to work," I said breathing hard and smiling.

"Okay," she said also breathing hard whipping her lips with the back of her hand.

I wanted to stay a little longer, but I needed to go rest and get ready for work.


	7. Chapter 7

My mind was so on Kate I forgot to get a ride from Joe and took the taxi instead. I arrived at the museum to find Joe in the lobby looking around. This was a surprise to me. I expected Joe to quit, after all the trouble I had put him through. I walked towards Joe and he didn't notice me until I said something. He jumped back.

"Wow! Didn't see you there Quan," he said.

"Sorry about that. Are you looking for something?" I asked curious.

"Those artifacts and strange people were real?" Joe asked.

"Yes, they only come to life when it's exactly midnight," I said looking at my watch to see it was only ten o'clock. "So we have two hours to wait."

"This has got to be the weirdest thing I've ever experience," Joe said.

Me and Joe went to the watch room and relax for awhile. There we looked at the cameras and saw no unusual behavior. So we began eating lunch. When we finish we still had at least an hour before the artifacts of the museum came to life. I couldn't believe how lonely it seemed without them running around. It had became so boring that I accidentally drifted off to sleep.

_"Bang! Bang!" _Is the sound that I woke up to.I wondered why Joe didn't wake me up and I discovered he had also fallen asleep.

"Wake up Joe, something weird is going on and I'm not going to check it out by myself_,_"I said.

"We should call the police," Joe said.

"You're right, what am I thinking," I said slapping my face.

I pulled out my cellphone and began to walk out the room.

"What are you doing?" Joe said.

"There's no phone in here. So I'm calling the police with my cellphone," I said.

"There's a button you can press up under the desk, to bring the police straight here," Joe said.

I looked under the desk and there was a red button.

"How did you know that?"

"Didn't they explain that to you when you got the job?" Joe asked.

I just scratch my head. I jumped because I heard another noise.

"Hey, look at this Quan," Joe said staring at the screens of the TV.

Joe pointed to one screens that appeared to have blacked out. That was the portraits and sculptures room. The screen didn't look like that at first. Than I remembered we had went to sleep. I asked Joe (since he had stayed awake longer) if he had saw something unusual. But he too had not notice anything.

"I know this guy who could hack anything that ran by computer. So we may have a hacker on our hands," I said.

"You mean, the police hands," Joe said reaching under the desk to press the button.

Time he touched it, all the power went off and we were sitting in black darkness. I pulled my heavy black flash light from my waist holder. Then turned it on. Its beam lit up most of the room. Joe pulled out his flashlight too. I notice it was almost time for the artifacts to wake up. I walked towards the door. Joe protested about trying to be the hero but eventually, he followed me outside the room.

As we walked down the dark halls, it dawned on me that someone was trying to rob the museum. I've been in a bunch of sticky situations but not one like this. I was going to have to come up with something.

"You know you should just go on and call the police with your cellphone now," Joe said.

"I would, but you can't get a good signal in here. You have to go toward a window," I said. " The only windows in here are in the front. We can't go there because we have to pass the room of portraits to get to the front."

"So we are stuck in here with people that are dangerous and we have no backup," Joe said.

"We need to be careful and quiet. That way whoever is in her won't hear us," I said in a low tone.

We heard some foot steps and low talking. Me and Joe duck behind a big plant sitting nearby. We listen as the footsteps grew louder. Finally we could hear the voices clearly.

_"Are you sure you can do this?"_ a very familiar male voice said.

_"Of course, all we have to do is tie those morons up and leave them in the watch room,"_ another male voice said.

_"Alice and Mark are taking care of it now."_

We heard some more foot steps that sound like someone had ran in._ "We checked the room and neither of them are there," _a female voice said in a low but frantic tone.

I heard the clicking sound of a gun being pushed back after being refilled with bullets._ "I guess we might have to take care of them, for good,"_ a guy said in a way too happy voice.

_"Over there, I think there's something behind the plant,"_ I heard the lady say.

I prayed as I heard footsteps come toward our hiding spot.


	8. Chapter 8

I prayed as I heard foot steps come towards our hiding place. As soon as I was sure they were in front of us, I heard a noise. "What was that?" I heard the lady ( I suppose was Alice) say. I knew it had to be the artifacts (which I called historians when they were living) were coming to life. But not quite time.

"There's something freaky about this place," I heard the other guy say.

"It must be close to time," This time I knew for fact that the voice belonged to Mr. Rollie.

I didn't have time to think about Mr. Rollie. We needed to move to a different location while the thieves were distracted. I looked out the corner of the thick bush to see three men and one woman standing only five feet away. They were turned around looking at the T-Rex display. It seem to be shaking a little. I whispered to Joe what I thought we should do. He said he had a plan and couldn't explain it fully, but we would have to go separate ways.

We both sneaked away successfully without any of the thieves noticing. Joe was going towards the back of the museum to fulfill his plan. While I try to go to the front, to call the police with my cell phone. A good thing I could run fast because I got to the glass doors in no time. I had to wait for my phone to get a signal. Finally I was able to dial 911.

"What is your emergency?" I heard a female voice say.

"My name is Quan Bray and I'm a security guard. The museum is under attack by a bunch of thieves," I said in a low voice.

"Sire, what's the address," she said in a boring voice.

"Address, lady there's only one museum in this county or state for that matter," I said a little louder.

"I'll see what I can do," she said sounding angry at what I had said.

I ran to the art and sculpture room where I found some of my historian friends. They seem to be discussing something.

"What's going on?" I asked

Darwin walked from the back of the room. "You see there's a hole in the wall where the security camera use to be," he said pointing to an over-sized black hole in the wall.

"That must be how the thieves got in," I said.

"That hole originally was the vent. So the thieves you are referring to must have been crawling around in there. After examining it, I learned the vent door was stuck so when they tried to force it the whole wall fell apart," Darwin said.

"You figured that all out by yourself," I said looking at him.

"Okay, Mona Lisa told me what happened," Darwin said.

I turned to Mona Lisa. "Yes, I heard them say something about stealing some portraits and sculptures. Then, they were going to make it look like you had stole it by planting your evidence. That way they would have plenty of time to get away before they were suspected," Mona Lisa said.

"They must have turned off the power so they wouldn't have to worry about the alarms going off," Darwin said.

"I need your help guys. These guys have guns and they aren't afraid to use them. I would run but I can't leave my friend here. Nor can I let you these punks rob the museum and harm you," I said.

"I need all of you to act as if you're statues and normal portraits. That way if the thieves come up, you can get their guns or scare them away," I said.

All of them agreed.

The other historians were locked in. So I knew they had no choice but to stay in the same place. I left the room and hope for the police to come soon. By the sound of the operator's voice. I knew the police wouldn't come too soon.

I looked around the lobby and saw no one. I went into the lobby to find the T-Rex sitting still. I was about to let the T-Rex know it was me, when I felt the cold barrel of a gun on my neck! I raised my hands in surrender. So much for the plan.

**Author speaking: I meant for this chapter to have a little more action. Oh, well. I like to thank _earth-ismyhaunt and Phoenix Inferno234 _for reading and reviewing. It makes me happy to know people are reading my story! Well bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

I could feel the cold barrel of the gun being pushed harder against my neck. All I could think about, is the gun going off.

"Quan, I must say it's nice to see you," the person said behind me.

I knew it was Mr. Rollie even if I couldn't see him.

"Why are you doing this?" I said through gritted teeth. "Is it for the money?"

"Now, you know me better than that. It's for the future and the society," Mr. Rollie said.

"What?!"

"Don't tell me you don't know about the little secret of the museum that happens at night," he said grinning.

"You knew about it the whole time?" I said turning around to face him.

"Yes, I knew, but I kept it to myself............."

"So you could rob the museum and make millions. You knew that no one would want to work at night if they saw what happens at night. So that left the museum manager no choice but to hire someone without experience," I interrupted him. "Which would make it easier for you and your shady crew."

"You're very smart. Yet, I thought you and your friend were dumb. That's the whole reason for getting you hired.

"Good thing I lied to the boss and told him you both had plenty of experience."

"I was going to just tie you up and leave you here. But it looks like I'm going to have to shoot you," he said pointing the gun at my head.

Before I knew anything Mr. Rollie's gun fell from his hand. As he clutched his hand in pain, I ran to get the gun. But I was tripped by Mr. Rollie.

I got up quickly and kicked him in the back of the legs to stop him from getting to the gun. He fell flat on his face in pain. The gun suddenly lifted in the air and fell into my hand. It was T-Rex, he was helping me! He was the reason why Mr. Rollie dropped the gun. I put the gun in my back pocket, while I watched T-Rex lift Mr. Rollie into the air.

"Hold him there Rex, until I come back," I said running off.

"You just can't leave me here with this thing," Mr. Rollie said.

"You must can't see me walking away," I said laughing. Than I remembered it was black dark. (So he couldn't)

There was no sign of the police. So it seemed I could still go out with my plan to nail the robbers. As long as the historians stood still and did as I told them. I had nothing to worry about. I turned on my flashlight to see better. This time I wasn't worried about getting shot, because I had a surprise of my own in my back pocket. Suddenly I heard footsteps coming behind me. Who could it be? The robbers were close to the back of the museum!

**Sorry for the shortness. Next time there will be plenty!**


	10. Chapter 10

As footsteps grew louder I tried to walk faster but I tripped up. Person was now on my tail. There was nothing I could do but sit still and pray. I felt hands go under my arms and I was lift up.

"Are you okay man?" a familiar voice asked.

It was Joe! I turned around to face him. "How did you know it was me?"

"I had my flash light on, but I turned it off when I notice it might make the thieves notice," he sad. "Besides ain't nobody head bigger than yours." He said laughing.

"That doesn't explain how you got to the front of the museum without me or the others (historians) noticing," I said low.

"I told you I had a plan. I use the big vents to get back. I wanted to come back and tell you. That way I figure we could have a better chance stalling the robbers until the cops come," Joe said.

"Good idea. Except what if the robbers are using the same methods," I said.

"I don't think so Quan, they have two small cars in the back and their using them as get away cars. There some secret place in the.............. Well you know how it goes, come on," Joe said.

I decided to take Darwin and his girlfriend with me. We could use the man power. We found a vent in the hall. Joe stood on my shoulders and climbed in. Then I stood on Darwin's shoulder's and then miss pretty and we pulled Darwin up. We were all crowded up in the small room of the vent. I turned on my light to find dead bugs and other disgusting things that shouldn't be in there.

"Where did you see the get way place at?" I asked Joe.

"I was going to lead but you got in front," he said.

"Okay, you lead the way," I said.

I felt like we had been crawling in that vent forever. Strangling Joe and making him find the way quicker. BUt of course I kept my cool. "We're here." Darwin, Miss pretty, and me made a big gigantic sigh when we heard those words come from Joe's mouth.

"Take a look Quan," Joe said moving out the way to let the rest of us look out vent hole.

We could see two small cars sitting to the back of a place. The cars were black and appeared to have no roof. The room seem to be open like a garage in the back. It lead out to the back of the museum. Perfect escape

"I've never seen this place in the museum before," I said looking at it.

"I told you it was like one of those secret get away places," Joe said.

"They seem to have took some things," Darwin said. I looked down to see some portraits in the back seats.

"Help us!"

"Someone help us!"

The portraits were crying for help.

I could hear the two guy robbers talking.

"Maybe we should take off with stuff and leave the others behind. This is getting to weird. Objects coming to life is freak but is worth a lot of money!"

"Yeah, you're right." The other guy laughed.

The two guys walked directly under the vent. The robber who was talking about leaving them told the other robber to get the keys. The man ran over towards a bag on the ground, bent over, and looked for the keys. The other guy took out his gun and swung it across the guy's head. The man fell out immediately.

"That's messed up," I heard Joe say.

**_Well, I hope you folks enjoyed this chapter! I wanted to have more but I ended it quicker. Promise to have more next time!_ We're close to the end. Only about 4 or 5 more chaps to go. I think.**


	11. Chapter 11

We watched as the guy hit the other guy upside the head with the gun.

"That's messed up" I heard Joe say.

The guy snickered got the keys and began to get into the miniature car with no hood on it. I notice it was red and the other was black. That was definitely the get away car. I heard something that sound like coughing come from the car. Than I heard a voice. It was coming from the things wrapped up tightly in the back of the car. Judging by the shape I would think they were portraits or little antiques.

"ump, umph," I herd the voices say.

We all pulled our heads in as we notice the robber looking up towards us. I remember the hole in the wall. There were some portraits missing. That must be them. One of the bust were also missing.

"Is someone there?" he asked in a raspy New Yorker voice.

_Like we would tell you, idiot. I thought to myself.  
_

Good thing we pulled out of sight because he began to fire at the ceilling. He looked around as if he knew someone were there but ignored it and began to crank up the car. He got out and walked around in circle impatiently.

"To be planning this out he sure does seem quite simple," Darwin said.

"He appears to be waiting for someone," Miss Pretty said.

"You're right," I said. "Where's that woman that we heard speking when we first had to hide from them?" I asked.

Just as soon as I said that someone walked in quickly. It was the woman she appeared to have short blonde hair. She had several objects wrapped in her hands. She must of knew about the museum because she went for all the smaller items I notice. Plus she onlly got a little amount. Totally different from Mr. Rolle perspective, he wanted to reveal it to the world. It was for money, but I think he was more for revealing the seret than anything.

The woman put the items in the back. The objects seem to be moving but she strapped them down to the back seats.

"Babe you tookk care of that old coon?" He asked.

"Didn't have to. He was already in a bind when I found him," She put her arms around the guy's neck and kiss him on the lips.

The began to laugh when they pulled away. Suddenly the blonde looked at the body of the man laying on the floor.

"I thought you were going to kill him babe," the blonde said in one of those seducing tones.

"We need someone to blame it on," he said.

"Oh well, I guess we can let him live," she said.

I was trying to think of something to do when the vent walls began making noises. I was hoping that sound was not what I thought it , it was. We tried to stay still, but cracks began to come throught metalic looking walls. Next thing I know we were falling through the walls.

**Author's Note:**

**Hope you guys like the new Chap! I saw a comment saying they wanted to know what's going on more in the story. Things will be explained at the end. Promise! If not I'll try to make things more understandable in my next story.** Thx for the comment. If you can give me more ideas how to do this send me a message or comment again. Thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

I was trying to think of something to do when the vent walls began making noises. I was hoping that sound was not what I thought it , it was. We tried to stay still, but cracks began to come through the metallic looking walls. Next thing I knew we were falling through the walls.

"Ahhhhhhhhha!" Is what all of us yelled when we came out of the ceiling and fell into a bunch of rags and bags that seemed to be on the floor beneath us. We were lucky, but my back still hurt. Actually, I felt something heavy on it. It was Joe's thin body that was lying horozontally across my back.

"Are you okay Joe," I said.

"Yeah," he said.

"Then get off me, so I can be okay too!" I yelled so loud Joe rolled off me.

I almost forgot about the woman and the man. Until I heard the woman laughing.

"Hahaha! Well, if it isn't the two goof balls John got hired," she said. John must have been Mr. Rollie fisrt name.

"Maybe we should kill them," the man said pulling out his gun.

"No, at least not for now. Hmmm..... who are these two?" she asked.

Her eyes were staring at the other two forms that appeared to be lying not to far from us on the floor. It was Darwin and Miss Pretty. They seemed to be recovering from the fall.

"He hired them too?" The guy said.

"No you idiot, their one of those artifacts!" she said.

"Their apart of the myth then," he said.

"It's not going to be a myth anymore. Not when I reveal it," she said.

"You two come with us," he said pointing the gun at Darwin and Miss Pretty.

"You think you can get us with one gun," Joe said.

He should of kept his big mouth shut. The woman pulled out a gun that appeared to be a pistol like the man's.

"Still feeling lucky big boy," she said pointing the gun at Joe. "You two get in the car or I'll blow their brains out."

They made such a slow movement doing the command, I thought they didn't care about us. The lady had to shoot a hole in the wall before Darwin could actually figure out what the door handle was. And Miss Pretty thought the car was some type of beast and was telling it to help us beat the bad people.

"Dang, how we get stuck with crazy people?" Joe said.

"I ask myself that question every day," I said shaking my head. I hope he didn't know I was talking about him.

**Hello! Sorry wasn't able to write more. But had to end it early. Promise to write much more next time. Peace out. And thanks for the comments. **

**I really appreciate them!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Just get in the red car before I kill both of you!" the woman screamed.

That's when I heard a loud noise or crack. Then what looked like a rock the fell off the ceiling and hit the woman's head.

She turned around frantically.

"Which one of you idiots hit me with that rock?" She said.

"We didn't throw anything," I said.

That's when I heard something really familiar. Ape like sound came from the hole in the ceiling that we fell through.

It was the cavemen.

"What the hell is that? Alex I say we shoot up towards the ceiling to get rid of em." The man said.

The woman called Alex and the man shot at the ceiling. Which made more dust and sand come from it. They stop shooting and stood there and waited to hear movement. I figured that the cavemen were okay. They were already dead after all. This time I heard something that sounded like a thump. Then a squeak, creak, and crack. Suddenly almost the whole ceiling fell in on the man and Alex. Me and Joe moved farther away to avoid debris and other pieces of ceiling.

There were only three of the cavemen. The leader and his two guards. They all looked to at the ground to see Alex and the man unconscious on the floor under all the debris. Then the all hit there chest like apes and cheered in victory.

"Thanks guys you saved our butts," Quan said.

Soon as i said that I heard siren and the sound of a bunch of cars riding in.

"Just like cops, to come in after you took out the enemy. Alright everyone I need for you to go back to your spots. That way we won't have to explain the secret," Quan said.

All of the historians left the room and did as Quan said.

"Quan what if they think we were helping rob the museum," Joe said.

"Don't worry about that now. All the cops need to know is that we call them and show them the big gigantic hole that they broke in the wall," Quan said.

"How are we going to explain Mr. Rolle hanging in the air by t-rex?" Joe asked.

"You know, you're making this way more difficult," Quan said.

"Just pointing out the facts, my brother," Joe said.

"Okay, lets get Rex to drop him and that way I can make it look like i tackled him and took him down," Quan said.

"Why can't I be the one who did that?" Joe asked.

"Cause I got his gun ans you were not even there. You can tell them that you made the ceilling fall on these two," Quan said looking at Alex and the other man.

Quan ran back to the lobby and got T-rex to drop to the floor. Joe and Quan tied the stout man's hand and feet. Joe put tape on his mouth cause he was sick of hearing the man curse them.

police were already inside now, running from area to area with their guns out.

"Put your hands up," the police said running into the lobby.

**So this was not long. Sorry. We're getting to the last chapter next. It will be longer. :)**


End file.
